<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awakening by MacdeauShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735678">Awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacdeauShipper/pseuds/MacdeauShipper'>MacdeauShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awakening, Best Friends, Friendship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacdeauShipper/pseuds/MacdeauShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruno and Christophe are best friends.<br/>Christophe got divorced, and entered the government a few weeks ago...<br/>One morning, Bruno can't reach his best friend, and he fears that something might have gone wrong the night before...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christophe Castaner/Bruno Le Maire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudo_Nerd/gifts">Pseudo_Nerd</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Obviously, given their political background, this has to take place in some kind of parallel universe (which would explain Christophe's divorce too). </p><p>BEWARE : it deals with some serious issues at some points, I do not caution any of these, I just neede them for the sake of the fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruno draws the set of keys out of his jeans pocket and sighs. He never thought he would have to use those keys. He’s not even supposed to have them, and what he is about to do is borderline illegal, but what other choice does he have ? </p><p>“Lord, forgive me for what I am about to do…” he whispers when he introduces the key in the lock </p><p>He opens the door and enters into the apartment of his friend. He closes the door silently, and steps further onto the wooden floor. The curtains are closed, but the outside light is bright enough to let him see what is happening inside. The whole place is looking like a mess : there are empty cups and bottles everywhere, abandoned by party-goers, ashtrays full of cigarettes butts, and paper plates with leftovers of crisps and muffins on every flat surface Bruno can distinguish. He enters into the living-room and immediately notices the clothes on the floor ; women clothes given the fabric and pattern Bruno can distinguish on it. He also notices a human form on the couch, but it’s not Christophe ; it’s a woman, wearing only a pair of panties. Bruno bites his lip and shakes his head, clearly appalled by what he is discovering. He crouches down and places a hand on the young woman’s shoulder, waking her up. </p><p>“Hello,” he says calmly “I think it is time for you to grab your clothes and go. Do you want me to call you a taxi ?”<br/>
“I-I’m fine.” she says “Who are you ?”<br/>
“A friend.” says Bruno “Please, grab your things and go.” </p><p>He leaves her and continues walking through the apartment. He needs to find Christophe, this is the whole reason of his visit here. Christophe hasn’t answered any of his calls since yesterday afternoon, and he is really worried about his best friend. And several other of their common friends are too. But given the mess he is discovering, Bruno understands why his friend has not answered his calls. A bit worried of what he is about to find inside, he pushes the door of the bedroom and finds Christophe asleep in his bed, with a second woman. Both of them seem to be naked given the amount of clothes on the floor, and the condoms wrapping on Christophe’s bedside table. At least that was a protected relationship. Sensing a presence, the woman wakes up and turns her head towards the intruder. She screams seeing Bruno and pulls the bedsheet higher over her body. Christophe is woken up by her scream and he immediately barks at his best friend : </p><p>“What are you doing here ? How did you come in ? What time is it ?” </p><p>He blinks several time and sighs loudly, realizing that maybe he overslept a little. Bruno gives a quick glance to the woman next to Christophe and Christophe says to her : </p><p>“Time to go, sweetie.”<br/>
“But, what…”<br/>
“I said GO !” says Christophe<br/>
“I will give you two a minute,” says Bruno “do you need me to call you a taxi ?”<br/>
“I will be fine.” says the woman </p><p>Bruno gets back out of the bedroom to let her dress herself, and he walks to the bathroom. He looks for some headache medicine and drops one effervescent tablet into a glass, he adds water and comes back to the main room. He hears the entrance door slam shut and finds Christophe  sitting on his bed, wearing only his boxer briefs, his head into his hands. He joins him and gives him the glass. </p><p>“Drink that, you’ll feel better.”<br/>
“What is it ?”<br/>
“Medication. For your hangover.”<br/>
“What are you doing here ?” questions Christophe taking a little sip of the beverage and cringing because it tastes sour<br/>
“Drink, you idiot.” </p><p>Bruno waits until Christophe has finished his glass to answer. He picks up the empty glass from his friend’s hand, and draws the set of keys out of his jeans pocket, showing them to Christophe. </p><p>“Since when do you have my keys ?”<br/>
“I’ve had a set of keys of your apartment for years.” admits Bruno “I never thought I would have to use them. You did not pick any of my calls, Chris’ and you can not have this kind of attitude. Not anymore.”<br/>
“Were you… worried ?” frowns his friend </p><p>Bruno is about to answer but Christophe gags, gets up, runs to the bathroom and throws up his excess of drinking from the previous night. Which was to be expected, given the number of empty bottles lying around. </p><p>“How many people did you host ?” asks Bruno leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, while Christophe sits down on the cold tiled floor, pale as a ghost, wiping his lips with the back of his hand<br/>
“I don’t recall. Twelve, fifteen, something like that…”<br/>
“How many girls did you fuck ?”<br/>
“Two.” </p><p>Christophe always knows precisely how many partners he had, and what they did during the night. Bruno knows that he is a wild boy, but an adept of safe-sex, despite everything else. </p><p>“I woke one who slept on the couch,” chuckles Bruno “and made her leave. Do you recall her name ?”<br/>
“No.” says Christophe shaking his head “Caroline ? Coralie ? Christina ? I don’t know. It’s blur in my head.”<br/>
“And the one who was in your bed ?”<br/>
“Laura.”<br/>
“I assume you played poker, partied hard, smoked a lot, drank too much, and had sex in every corner of this apartment ?” </p><p>Christophe does not answer, but looks elsewhere, not really ready to face Bruno’s gaze. His friend is not judging him, but he can still read a bit of disappointment in his eyes, and that pains him. </p><p>“You need a shower.” says Bruno<br/>
“I can’t stand on my own.” admits Christophe “My legs are shaking, and my head is spinning.”<br/>
“I’ll help you.” asserts his friend<br/>
“Under the shower ?” </p><p>Christophe arches an eyebrow but Bruno doesn’t care. He extends his hand and helps Christophe get up on his feet. His friend is indeed not assured on his legs, and he needs help to stand upright. Bruno wraps a powerful arm around Christophe’s waist and smiles at him. </p><p>“I am here, Chris’. And I am not going to let you down.”<br/>
“I’m sorry, for not answering your calls, Bruno.”<br/>
“Let’s get you into shower, and then we will discuss that. Because your situation has changed, and you need to have new priorities.” </p><p>Bruno gets the water running in the shower and he says to Christophe : </p><p>“You need to get off your underwear. Can you do that on your own ?”<br/>
“I guess. Are you sure you don’t mind ?”<br/>
“Christophe, we’ve showered together before.” </p><p>It is true. They had played football together several times, and showered next to each other afterwards. It is not a problem for them to get naked in front of each other, but it will be the first time they will be just the two of them. Bruno gets rid of his shoes, socks, jeans, shirt and underwear and he brings Christophe underneath the shower with him. He holds him by the hips, to make sure he stays on his feet, and Christophe places his palms against the wall for further balance improvement. The hot water running down his body is helping him cool down and clear his mind from all the alcohol and excesses of the night. He was an idiot, like always, and thankfully he has friends like Bruno to bring him down to Earth. They step out of the shower after ten long minutes, and Christophe grabs the his bath towel. He ties it around his waist and now more assured of his moves, he looks for a clean one under the sink for Bruno. </p><p>“Thank you.” says his friend when receiving it “You should brush your teeth as well, it helps.”<br/>
“I will.” says Christophe “But I need to get dressed first.” </p><p>He goes back into his bedroom, giving some space into the bathroom for Bruno to dry himself and get dressed. When he comes back, Bruno is drying his hair with the towel, and looking at himself in the mirror, a tiny smile on his lips. </p><p>“Why are you smiling ?” asks Christophe who got into a pair of faded jeans and a dark green polo shirt<br/>
“Because we have a rare opportunity to talk.”<br/>
“I’m not sure I want to talk.”<br/>
“You owe me this talk, Christophe.”<br/>
“Fine.” sighs Christophe pushing him slightly so he can take his place in front of the mirror “I’ll join you in five minutes, I need to brush my teeth.”<br/>
“Tell me where I can find trash bags, your apartment needs to be cleaned up.”<br/>
“Above the kitchen sink.” </p><p>Bruno goes into the kitchen and finds the trash bags in question. He opens one and starts throwing away all the food remains and empty cups he finds. He places the glass bottles in a corner of the apartment, to bring them down later in the appropriate container. Christophe comes out of the bathroom and joins him into his tidying up of the apartment. He draws the curtains open and takes a trash bag of his own. They pile up trash for a few minutes without talking but after a while, Bruno stops and says : </p><p>“You do know that we will eventually talk about what happened, right ?”<br/>
“Nothing happened. I hosted a party, I lost track of time, I overslept, and you caught me with girls in my bed. Nothing more to say.” shrugs Christophe<br/>
“It’s three in the afternoon, Christophe ! I had important and serious matters to discuss with you this morning, and I was not the only one ! You are lucky to not be more in trouble… You have responsibilities now…”<br/>
“Why ?”<br/>
“Seriously ?” sighs Bruno feeling a surge of anger take him suddenly “You got named Minister three weeks ago, Christophe ! Three weeks ! You can’t trash your life like that every weekend, just like you did before.”<br/>
“I thought you, my best friend, would understand that I need to steam off a little bit.”<br/>
“You can steam off. But not like that. Do you realize you missed several calls from your cabinet ? And from the Prime Minister ? And from the President ? And that they all called me, because I’m your friend ?”<br/>
“How much of a trouble am I in ?”<br/>
“I arranged it for you, but this is the last time. And I was worried, because usually, even after your wild parties, you wake up earlier than that.” </p><p>Christophe doesn’t answer. He did mess up this time. Harder than usual. And Bruno has not yet realized how. Nor why. Bruno is emptying the ashtrays and he finds small white pills at the bottom of one. </p><p>“Chris’ ?” he asks, trying to not sound too alarmed “Please, come here.”<br/>
“Those are not mine.” answers Christophe even before Bruno shows him what he found<br/>
“What is it ?”<br/>
“Exactly what you think it is.” says his friend<br/>
“Did you take some ?” </p><p>Christophe refuses to answer and Bruno lets go of the bag he is holding between his fingers. He takes Christophe’s face into his hands and forces him to look up into his eyes. His pupils look okay, not over-dilated, and Bruno sighs. </p><p>“You are an idiot, Christophe. You’re my friend, but you really are an idiot. Did you take some ?”<br/>
“I took one.” confesses his best friend “Very early on in the evening, that may explains why my night is very blurry and that I don’t have memories of everything that happened.”<br/>
“Do you know what this is exactly ?”<br/>
“GHB, I think.”<br/>
“Okay, this is the last time you are hosting any party here, Christophe. This went too far, and you crossed the line.”<br/>
“I know.” nods Christophe “I know.”<br/>
“Then why did you do it ? I don’t understand. You have everything you have ever wanted, Chris’. Everything ! You are Minister, you have a wonderful apartment in the center of Paris, a good life, a good salary, a nice group of friends, the trust of the President… And two daughters. Why are you ruining all of this ? You have been insufferable ever since your nomination, and I feel like you are slipping through my fingers, Christophe. I want to be there for you, I want to help you, but you need to tell me how.” </p><p>Bruno did not let go of his friend’s face and he sees the eyes of Christophe fill with water and a silent tear roll down his cheek. Bruno wipes it away with his thumb and waits for an answer. The silence between them is not heavy, but it lasts for a very long time, and none of them dares to speak. Christophe eventually breaks down into tears, heavy loud sobs that he can’t control and Bruno immediately takes him into his arms. He lets him cry against his chest, holding him into his arms for as long as Christophe needs to calm down and form coherent words. </p><p>“I have… I need… Secret… I want… Tell you…” manages to blurt out Christophe between sobs<br/>
“What ?” says Bruno “I understood nothing, Christophe, you need to calm down, come with me, we’ll sit down and have that talk.” </p><p>They go the the couch and Cristophe takes a few deep breaths, wiping away the tears from his eyes with his arm. He sits at one end of the couch, and Bruno at the other end, facing each other. </p><p>“What do you want to tell me ?” says Bruno “It sounds important.”<br/>
“You know when you said that you were my friend and that you would be there for me ?” says Christophe “I need you to tell me it won’t change, no matter what I will tell you.”<br/>
“Unless you tell me you murdered someone,” jokes Bruno “I will always be there for you, Chris’, and you know that.” </p><p>The silence that follows worries Bruno and he frowns. </p><p>“You have not murdered anyone, Christophe, have you ?” he nervously chuckles<br/>
“No.” laughs his friend “It’s not that bad. I mean… I hope…”<br/>
“Then tell me. I am your friend, I can listen to everything.”<br/>
“I… I think that I am trashing my life because I feel inadequate with myself.” </p><p>A new frowning from Bruno makes Christophe continue : </p><p>“I sleep with girls…”<br/>
“You don’t sleep with them,” corrects Bruno “you fuck them until you both pass out from exhaustion.”<br/>
“Whatever,” brushes off Christophe “I put a lot of girls into my bed. But…” </p><p>He pauses, bites his lip, look up at Bruno, and then down at his hands, unable to continue. </p><p>“But what ?” questions his friend<br/>
“But sometimes, I am also attracted to men.” whispers Christophe </p><p>This is the first time he admits it out loud, and the first time he really puts into words what he had been suspected for months about himself. He is bisexual, and as disturbing as it is for him, he needs his best friend to share this secret. </p><p>“I don’t think this is a problem, Christophe.” says Bruno placing his hand over his friend’s knee “For me it is not. And I told you, I am your friend, no matter what.”<br/>
“How can I realize that, at my age ?” says Christophe<br/>
“You have lived so many changes throughout the past few months, and you are going through a midlife crisis, I guess… The important thing is that you can feel at ease with yourself. Is that why you are acting so reckless lately ?”<br/>
“I am searching for myself.” admits Christophe “Looking for who I really am… And I thought that fucking more women would help me not think about my inclination towards men.”<br/>
“Is it only a sexual one, or do you think you could develop feelings as well ?”<br/>
“Both.” sighs Christophe “After my divorce, I realized I needed something else, something different in my life.”<br/>
“Have you acted on it ?”<br/>
“Not yet.” sighs his friend “Because I don’t want to jeopardize my name and reputation. I don’t want to be the ‘gay one’...”<br/>
“You wouldn’t be the first, nor the last one.”<br/>
“I don’t want anyone to know. I’m not even sure about it being something certain yet… Maybe it is only a thing, and it’ll pass…”<br/>
“Maybe. But it doesn’t mean it is less valid, Christophe.” </p><p>Bruno smiles at him and squeezes his knee, assuring him of his friendship. Whatever Christophe may need, he will be there. But that does mean he needs to quit his terrible behaviour. </p><p>“No more drugs. Ever.” says Bruno “That was the worst thing you ever did, and I can’t believe we’re having this discussion.”<br/>
“Me neither.” chuckles Christophe “No more drugs. I swear. That was nasty anyway.”<br/>
“And now that you have this position in the government, you can’t throw parties every weekend, and oversleep the next morning. You need to be in constant alert, and have your phone with you at all times. At all times. That doesn,’t mean we can’t play poker anymore, or that you can’t have friends over, or girls, or boys, by all means, put whomever you want in your bed, but your duty always comes first and for that you need to keep your head clear.”<br/>
“I will. Do you mind if we continue over something to eat ? I’m starving.”<br/>
“What do you want to eat ?”<br/>
“I’ll order pizzas if you don’t mind.”<br/>
“Go ahead, I skipped lunch because of you, so… I’m starving too.”<br/>
“Why did you skip lunch ?” asks Christophe getting up to pick up his landline phone and the leaflet of pizza deliveries on his fridge<br/>
“Because I was in Matignon, dealing with Edouard.” brushes off Bruno “But don’t worry, I sorted it all out.” </p><p>Christophe sorders two pizzas for them, and he comes back to the couch, sitting a bit closer to Bruno this time. </p><p>“I don’t know what I would do without you, Bruno. You saved my ass once again.”<br/>
“But this is the last time, and I mean it. We both have better things to do.” laughs his friend “Now, do you know where you put your phone ?”<br/>
“It should be on my bedstand.” says Bruno<br/>
“Maybe you should charge it, in case the President gives you a call later today, or your daughters.”<br/>
“My… FUCK !” </p><p>Christophe rushes to his bedroom and comes back with his cellphone in hand, biting his lower lip nervously. </p><p>“I was supposed to call Jade,” he says to Bruno “in the morning, or before two at the latest… She tried to call me twice. She’s going to be mad at me.”<br/>
“Do you want to lose them too ?”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“Are you going to tell them ? About your… bisexuality ?” questions Bruno<br/>
“Not until I am absolutely certain that it is what I am. I already broke their life, by breaking my marriage with their mother, I don’t want to add to what they are living right now.”<br/>
“Which is understandable.” says Bruno “Do you want to tell me more ? How did you realize you were maybe into men ? Is it recent or did you always know ?”<br/>
“I started to realize about a year ago, I guess… Maybe a bit more.” admits Christophe “So, before my divorce, but at first I thought it’d pass and I didn’t pay much attention to it.”<br/>
“Is it the reason why you divorced Hélène ?”<br/>
“No, you know that my marriage was broken long before that.” sighs Christophe “I did her wrong, and divorcing her was the right thing to do. But my awakening had nothing to do with it.”<br/>
“Awakening ?” chuckles Bruno “This is an interesting word to put on it, but probably not wrong. And have you had views on someone in particular ?”<br/>
“No, no.” answers Christophe too quickly </p><p>Saved by the gong, he feels relieved to hear the doorbell ringing. He fetches their pizzas and they sit down at the kitchen table to eat them. Bruno noticed that his friend was withholding some piece of information, but for now he decides to ignore it. Shifting subject seems to be the best strategy he can pursue. </p><p>“Have you made new friends since you established yourself in Paris for good ?” asks Bruno<br/>
“I don’t believe we can call them friends.” shrugs Christophe “But they fill my poker tables, and for now it’s all that matters.”<br/>
“I thought you found parliamentarians that were ready to play with you ?”<br/>
“When I was one of them, yes.” sighs Christophe “Now I am a Minister of the Republic, and that changes everything. They don’t want to play with me anymore, they think that they won’t be as free as before to chat while playing. That I am some sort of spy for Emmanuel or something like that…” </p><p>This seems to be a situation that saddens Christophe a lot, and Bruno places a friendly hand on his arm. </p><p>“I’ll play poker with you. I heard that Edouard was keen on cards playing, and he is my friend, please give him a chance.”<br/>
“He doesn’t seem to like me very much.” states Christophe “Or am I mistaken ?”<br/>
“Ed’ is a nice guy. But he knows you can fuck up things pretty quickly and therefore he keeps an eye on you. He sees you as Icarus, flying too close to the sun, and burning your wings constantly. But deep down, you two could be friends…”<br/>
“Well, we’ll see that during a game of poker then.” says Christophe<br/>
“And who knows, maybe you’ll even get a crush on him…” teases Bruno<br/>
“He is not my style.” answers Christophe<br/>
“Oh, you have a style ?” </p><p>Christophe stops chewing his pizza, realizing he got tricked by his best friend into admitting he had a type. Bruno is now looking at him, an amused smile on the lips, a daring glance in the eyes. </p><p>“Yes, I have a type.” says Christophe “Tall, no beard, light-haired, occasional glasses, tailored suits or skinny jeans, boots…”<br/>
“That is a very precise description.” jokes Bruno </p><p>Christophe waits a couple of seconds, trying to see if Bruno realizes that the man he just described is him. But it doesn’t seem to strike him. To hide his embarrassment, Christophe folds the empty box of his pizza and adds it to one of the trash bags. </p><p>“Oh.” suddenly mutters Bruno “Oooh.” </p><p>Christophe feels some blush come to his cheeks and he resolutely keeps his back to his friend. Now that he admitted his biggest secret, he can’t face Bruno anymore. He jumps in scare when the arm of Bruno slides around his waist and that the hand of his friend immobilizes itself on his stomach. He feels the chin of Bruno pressing on the back of his shoulder and the soft words that are murmured in his ear are the sweetest sound in the world : </p><p>“I am not mad at you, Christophe. Why would I be mad at you for crushing on me ? Did you really believe it would change something between us ?”<br/>
“How can things ever be like before now that I told you I’m into you, Bruno ? Don’t be silly.”<br/>
“Are you only into me ? Or have you been attracted to other people as well ?”<br/>
“You are by far the one who makes me feel the most weak.” confesses Christophe “But you are not the only one, no.”<br/>
“Since when have you been crushing on me, Chris’ ?” asks Bruno who wants to understand how this improbable scenario can have unfold<br/>
“A few months. You are my best friend, I guess it is not that surprising after all. Don’t all boys crush on their best mate at some point or another ?”<br/>
“Maybe… What if I told you I classify as bi-curious ?”<br/>
“Bi-what ?” frowns Christophe turning on himself to face Bruno<br/>
“Bi-curious.” says Bruno “It means that by no means I identify as bisexual, I love my wife, and I am very happy with her. But I feel aroused by the idea of engaging into something… physical with another man. I won’t say it will develop into something deeper, or regular, but for just one time, for trying, if you want to…”<br/>
“No.” says Christophe shaking his head “No. I don’t want to force you into anything you wouldn’t be absolutely comfortable with. Besides, you’d be cheating on your wife.”<br/>
“Leave me alone with my conscience,” argues Bruno “and it was a serious proposition. I’d rather do it with you, than anyone else. It would be a first for both of us, and we trust each other enough to be each other’s first, I believe.”<br/>
“It’s not you that I don’t trust, Bruno. It’s me. I get addicted to everything that I touch, and I don’t want to get addicted to you, in addition to everything else.”<br/>
“I know this is not ideal, but it is a proposition. An indecent one, an imperfect one, but it is what it is…” </p><p>Bruno still holds Christophe at the waist and they look at each other for a long while, trying to process the weird things that are happening between them. Christophe wants it, he wants it more than anything in the world, he feels like he needs it even. But this is too risky. What if he develops feelings for Bruno ? Unrequited feelings ? He is using all his strength to resist the urge pressing him to get on tiptoes and close the distance between his mouth and his best friend’s lips. Bruno’s free hand comes onto his cheek and he strokes it with his thumb, gazing into his eyes. </p><p>“Would you mind if I’d kiss you, Chris’ ?” questions Bruno<br/>
“No. Of course not.” mutters Christophe surrendering all at once to his instinct and kissing Bruno in the most clumsy, but cute way possible</p><p>Christophe wraps his arms around his friend’s neck, and Bruno takes him by the hips, bringing him against the countertop, to be more comfortable to kiss him. Their kiss is sincere, a bit messy, but it makes them both very horny and Bruno does not complain when Christophe starts unbuttoning his shirt. He makes it slide down his shoulders and he drops it on the floor, asking : </p><p>“Are you certain you want to do this, Bruno ?”<br/>
“I am.” nods his best friend “I really am.”<br/>
“You truly look amazing.” murmurs Christophe letting his fingers wander on the chest of his friend “I bet you taste good too…” </p><p>Christophe hesitates a bit, but he brings his lips on the white skin of Bruno’s neck, kissing him softly. Bruno exhales deeply, bringing his hand on the back of Christophe’s head and he tilts his head on the side, to give him a better access to his neck. </p><p>“It feels good.” says Bruno “I like when you kiss me there.”<br/>
“Where ?” teases Christophe trailing a way up to Bruno’s ear “Tell me more… Talk to me, Bruno.” </p><p>Christophe is a skilled lover, and used to have people in his bed, or in his arms, and even if this is the first time he is getting intimate with a man, his instincts are kicking in. </p><p>“Right there.” moans Bruno when Christophe triggers again a sensitive spot in his neck with his lips “Right there.”<br/>
Christophe kisses his way lower, and he explores the chest of his best best friend, relying on the touch of his lips to make Bruno become insanely excited. He traps one of his friend’s nipple in his mouth and he lets his tongue play with it. </p><p>“AH !” exclaims Bruno involuntarily “This is… Wow !” </p><p>It makes Christophe smile to hear his friend, usually so skilled with words, unable to speak coherently anymore. It proves how much what they are doing is good. Christophe teases the other nipple in the same way he did with the first one, and he notices that one is even more sensitive to his tongue. He then gets back up to kiss Bruno on the mouth and says to him while intertwining their fingers : </p><p>“Come to bed with me, Bruno…”<br/>
“Yes.” nods his friend </p><p>Christophe brings him to his bedroom, not as his best friend anymore, but at his lover. He lets go of his hands and Bruno sits down on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes and socks while Christophe looks for something in his bedside table. He comes back to his partner with a small box that he puts under his nose. </p><p>“Pick whichever you want.” grins Christophe “What size do you need ?” </p><p>Bruno lowers his gaze and realizes that the box is filled to the top with condoms. this is the biggest mix he has ever seen, and he arches an eyebrow. </p><p>“Large.” he smirks, knowing the effect it will have on his friend<br/>
“You’re lucky I get samples in nightclubs.” chuckles Christophe dipping his hand into the box and looking through the condoms wrappings to find some that will fit his best friend “Because this is not my size. I’m a very average guy you know…”<br/>
“Size is not the key,” states Bruno “you know that better than anyone. Or girls wouldn’t fight to have sex with you.”<br/>
“They don’t fight.” says Christophe finally finding a couple of L-size condoms in his treasure box “Who told you girls fought over me ?”<br/>
“No one. I just assumed.” </p><p>Christophe shakes his head and shows the condoms to his friend so Bruno can choose which one he wants to use. In the meantime, he picks one at random for himself, and he snorts realizing he accidentally picked the same one he used during the wild night he spent just hours ago. </p><p>“What’s wrong ?”<br/>
“I want to experience something different,” explains Christophe “different from last night, I mean.” </p><p>He picks another condom and puts the box back into his nightstand. The two condoms end up on the side for now, and Christophe make Bruno lie down on the bed, and he climbs atop of him, kissing him on the lips with a lot of desire. Positioned like this, their intimacies are pressing together, and Bruno realizes that his friend is getting really hard. He grabs the lower part of Christophe’s polo shirt and lifts it above his head, uncovering his chest. Christophe sends it flying through the room, and it makes Bruno laugh : </p><p>“I understand better why there were clothes all over your apartment this morning.”<br/>
“Shut up,” chuckles his best friend “and touch me, please.” </p><p>Bruno lets his fingers wander on his partner chest, and Christophe bites his lower lip, trying to refrain himself from begging for more. He needs to take things slowly, and keep in mind that this first time, is also probably their last, and that for Bruno this is merely sexual. He squeaks when Bruno pinches his right nipple, and he grunts when Bruno pinches the other one. </p><p>“You like that ?” asks his friend<br/>
“A lot.” nods Christophe </p><p>Bruno does it again, on both at the same time, and pleasure overflows into Christophe’s brain. </p><p>“Ooh Bruno !” he shouts “You are making me crazy.”<br/>
“I can see that. What if I use my lips instead of my hands ?”<br/>
“Why don’t you try ?” answers Christophe with a daring look </p><p>To do so, they need to change position. Christophe gets off of Bruno, and he lies down on the bed, his head on the pillow. Bruno straddles him, one leg on each side of his hips, and he plants a soft kiss on his lips. </p><p>“Forgive me if I’m clumsy, I never did that before. Not with a man.” he says as he is about to go lower on his friend<br/>
“It’s okay. We’ll learn together.” </p><p>Bruno kisses his way down the throat of his partner, but his hand stays on Christophe’s cheek, caressing it calmly. He hesitates a second when he arrives on his best friend’s chest but he keeps going nonetheless. Now is not the time to have second thoughts. He keeps exploring this new territory, using his lips to mark the curves of Christophe’s muscles. The chest is hairy, hairier than Bruno’s one, but this is no bother for Bruno who find this insanely attractive. He goes lower, and he gives a quick glance to his friend to be sure to have his consent to do what he is about to do. </p><p>“Yes,” whispers Christophe “please, do it.” </p><p>Bruno closes his lips around the nipple of his friend and Christophe reacts by instinct, arching his whole body involuntarily on the bed, moaning Bruno’s name indecently. </p><p>“That much ?” teases Bruno </p><p>He sucks on the aroused and hard nipple for a second and once again, this sends waves of pleasure directly to Christophe’s brain. Bruno removes his hand from his friend’s cheek and lowers it to touch the other nipple while he keeps kissing this one, making Christophe squirm and sigh of pleasure from this treatment. Encouraged by his friend, Bruno keeps kissing his way lower, and he ends up on Christophe’s stomach, above the waistband of his jeans. His lips stop there, and his best friend groans of dissatisfaction. </p><p>“Do you want more ?” smirks Bruno<br/>
“Yes. I want more.” admits Christophe “But are you sure to be ready to give me more ?”<br/>
“I think I am.” </p><p>Bruno opens the fly of the jeans just under his nose, and he grabs the jeans to lower them on the legs of his partner. Christophe lifts his hips to help him, and Bruno discovers he is wearing blue boxer briefs. Bruno smiles and lets his hand slide on his friend’s underwear, appreciating the size and warmth of the cock he can guess underneath. </p><p>“Your hand feels so soft.” whispers Christophe “I like to be touched that way…”<br/>
“This is very new for me, Chris’, I need help.” replies Bruno biting his lip “Please.”<br/>
“This is new for me too.” chuckles his friend “But I’ll guide you on what I like.” </p><p>Christophe brings his hand on the one of his one-time-lover and together they tease the oversensitive crotch through the underwear fabric. Bruno feels the penis grow under the action of their conjoined fingers and he feels both scared and excited at the same time. Christophe picks up that he is nervous, and he says : </p><p>“We can stop at anytime, if this becomes too much for you, Bruno.”<br/>
“I don’t want to stop. I want to please you, and I want you to please me, but I am a bit frightened by all this…”<br/>
“I understand, and it’s okay. Would you mind if I undressed you a little bit more ?”<br/>
“I guess not.” shrugs Bruno </p><p>He gets off of his friend, and Christophe sits down in front of him, stealing a kiss from his mouth, while his hands come unbutton the fly of Bruno’s jeans. He lowers the zipper and introduces his hands inside, seizing the arse with both hands, making Bruno moan against his lips. He brings one of his hand on the front side, and discovers with the tip of his fingers the hardening rod of his friend. It’s much larger than his own, and he can’t help but smirk indecently. </p><p>“Well, I do understand why you have four children…” jokes Christophe<br/>
“It is not always a good thing to be well-endowed.” retorts Bruno, smiling nonetheless</p><p>Christophe helps his best friend get rid of his jeans and they are now both only wearing their underwear. Back on the bed, kneeling facing each other, they kiss and the temperature rises between them quickly, as their bodies get closer, and their hands more adventurous on each other’s bodies. Their kisses are getting more and more desperate and feverish, and they let themselves down on the bed, Christophe on top of Bruno. The latter is about to beg him to take things further when he notices that the sparkle that was in his friend’s eyes until then has gone. He stops kissing him, and questions : </p><p>“What’s wrong, Chris’ ?”<br/>
“Nothing.” answers his partner too quickly<br/>
“Christophe, what is going on ?” repeats Bruno a bit more concerned<br/>
“I can’t do that.” sighs his friend “We can’t do that.”<br/>
“What ? Why ?”<br/>
“Because I have feelings for you, Bruno. And it wouldn’t be fair for any of us to exploit that to get into that bed.” </p><p>Bruno sighs deeply and closes his eyes for a few seconds. </p><p>“Are you mad ?” asks Christophe<br/>
“No, I’m not mad.” replies his friend “I’m just wondering why you didn’t told me earlier that you had actual feelings for me you damn idiot ! I would NEVER have suggested that.”<br/>
“I hadn’t realized…”<br/>
“And it came to you in the middle of our foreplay ?” frowns Bruno<br/>
“I was about to blurt out a very unfortunate ‘I Love you’, Bruno. So yes, it struck me in the middle of me kissing you.” </p><p>Bruno is blushing and he gets off of his friend, lying down next to him, his back to Bruno. He curls up like a newborn baby, and Bruno turns to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and nesting his head in his neck. </p><p>“Well, if we don’t have sex, nothing keeps us from cuddling on your bed.”<br/>
“You shouldn’t do that.” warns Christophe “I just told you that I was falling for you. I’m an idiot, you’re straight, you’re married, and not at all interested in me.”<br/>
“But I am your best friend, and you need someone by your side just about now. Let me be that person. Please.”<br/>
“Are you sure you don’t mind ?”<br/>
“Chris’, stop trying to find problems where there aren’t any. Let me hug you if I want to.”<br/>
“But…” starts Christophe<br/>
“If you say ‘but’ one more time, I swear I’ll strangle you !” says Bruno “And I mean it. Now you shut up, and you appreciate my arms around you.” </p><p>They both keep quiet and close their eyes, lost in their thoughts. Bruno is the first one to fall asleep, not even realizing he is doing so. Christophe follows him into Morpheus’ arms not long after, and they both wake up a couple of hours later, when Bruno’s phone starts ringing loudly. </p><p>“Fuck.” he groans opening his eyes “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” </p><p>He gets on his feet and looks for the phone he left in the kitchen, retrieving it just at the moment the calls gets classified as “missed”. It was his wife, probably wondering when he was going to come back. He checks the hour and notices he is late for dinner, and that they probably slept in Christophe’s bed. His friend followed him to the kitchen, still wearing only his underwear. </p><p>“Who was it ?” he asks<br/>
“Pauline.” says Bruno “I probably should get going, I’ve been gone all day, and she must wonder where I’ve been.”<br/>
“Well… what will you tell her ?”<br/>
“That I was with my best friend. Who needed urgent help.”<br/>
“Will you tell her about… ?” questions Christophe nervously scratching the back of his head<br/>
“Why would I ?” says Bruno picking up his shirt from the floor and putting it on “Nothing happened. And even if it had, she doesn’t need to know. It was a spark of craziness.”<br/>
“Yes.” grins Christophe “Craziness.”<br/>
“But it changes nothing between us. I still care about you, you are my best friend, and I’ll be there for you, whenever you need me.”<br/>
“Thank you.” </p><p>Bruno has finished dressing himself and he sends a quick text to his wife letting her know he is on his way back home. He pockets his keys and his phone, and he goes to kiss Christophe on the cheek, as he always does, but his instinct dictates him to rather kiss him on the lips this time. He plants a soft kiss on his mouth and whispers : </p><p>“If ever one day, you feel ready to re-try, with no strings attached, I’ll be your man. In the meantime, see you tomorrow at work. And don’t forget to bring the trash downstairs.”<br/>
“I will.” says Christophe, not knowing exactly if he answers the first affirmation, or the second one </p><p>Bruno squeezes his hand for a brief second and goes away, slamming the door of the apartment shut behind him. Christophe stays standing there for a long while, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to process all that has happened during this incredible day he just spent. Deep down, he has regrets to not have pushed things further with Bruno, but he would have had remorses afterwards to have had sex knowing that he had feelings for his best friend. Feelings that will never be reciprocated. Ever. The heavy weight Christophe feels in his chest signify exactly that : he will never find a man as perfect as the one who just left his apartment to go back to his own, to have dinner with his wife and children. And maybe it’s for the best, maybe after all, he doesn’t deserve this, maybe a life of excesses and misconduct threw him on this path of unhappiness… Christophe nearly screams when he sees the door of his flat burst open and Bruno come back with resolute steps towards him. The man freezes when he notices his friend hasn’t moved at all since he left. </p><p>“It’s much worse than I thought.” whispers Bruno to himself<br/>
“What are you doing here ?” frowns Christophe “I thought you were on your way back home…”<br/>
“I was. And then I realized that I failed at noticing the signs. You’re having a depressive episode Christophe. And I am not leaving you alone with that… So you’re coming home with me. To have dinner, and a good night rest at my place, Pauline will be delighted to see you.”<br/>
“No.” says Christophe, too shocked to really grasp what is offered to him<br/>
“There is no discussion possible, Chris’. You’re coming. I give you five minutes to pack an overnight bag, hurry up, my wife is waiting for us, and the kids are hungry !”<br/>
“Why are you doing this ?” asks Christophe<br/>
“You ask too much questions,” sighs Bruno rolling his eyes “hurry up I said !” </p><p>He snaps his fingers in front of his best friend’s nose and it seems to wake up Christophe who runs back to his bedroom and throws clothes into a bag. He packs some toiletries as well and comes back to Bruno in less than five minutes. </p><p>“Thank you,” he says to his best friend “for taking care of me. My life has gone crazy this past few weeks, and I need to adjust to it.”<br/>
“I noticed.” chuckles Bruno “Let’s go. Do you have your phone ? Your keys ? Your cigarettes ?”<br/>
“I don’t…” starts Christophe<br/>
“Don’t try to tell me you don’t smoke.” says his friend “I know you do. Especially during the evenings. Do you have them.”<br/>
“I do.” admits Christophe<br/>
“Good, we’ll smoke one together then !” exclaims Bruno winking at him as they go out “But don’t tell Pauline, she doesn’t know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obviously, read Chapter One before if you haven't read it. <br/>Kind reminder it's all for fun (as for all my fanfics) so don't take it TOO seriously ;) <br/>Set in sort of a parallel universe (check chapter One for more infos/background) </p><p>Don't hesitate to leave a comment, obviously :D (I swear, I don't bite, and I'd actually be veeeeery glad to know what you thought about it)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been three weeks that Christophe has been living with Bruno and his family. Bruno’s youngest sons are with their mother’s at their grandparents for the weekend, and the two oldest have each slept at a friend’s place leaving the two Ministers alone on this Sunday morning. Christophe is working in his room, on a law draft while Bruno went running, as he does every Sunday. The Interior Minister enjoys the quietness of this house, and he feels much better with himself than when he arrived, at his lowest point, weeks ago. Being surrounded by the warmth of a family helped him get back on tracks, and what was supposed to be an emergency solution turned out to be a longer one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole house is dead silent, and Christophe smirks when he hears the footsteps of Bruno approaching the door, outside, and then the sound of his keys in the lock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m back.” announces his friend, climbing up the stairs to the second floor, where Christophe is sleeping in the guests’ bedroom “Are you still working on the…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... police training transformation, yes.” completes Christophe lifting up his eyes towards his friend </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is taken aback by the view of the slightly sweaty body in front of him. Bruno is wearing a pair of black shorts, grey socks, he abandoned his sneakers on the way up the house, and he is wearing a white t-shirt and a light jacket over it. Christophe has to refrain himself from biting his lip. He has a crush on Bruno, this is no real secret between them, but this is the first time he sees his best friend in his running outfit and it triggered his bisexual instincts that he thought were buried deep inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to… go shower.” says Bruno, clearing his throat to dismiss the tension that settled between them “Unless you need me for something ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” begins Christophe “No, nothing…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruno looks at him for a second and turns on his heels to go back to the floor below, in his bathroom to take his shower. Christophe gets up in a flash and grabs him by the waistband of his shorts, on the threshold of his bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruno was expecting this, and he grins slightly before turning back to his friend : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christophe is now hesitating, unsure if his instinct is giving him the right signal. But he knows that it is now or never, they probably will never have another shot at this. They have the whole house for themselves, and what they nearly did at Christophe’s place the other day has been haunting their minds ever since. Deciding to let his heart speak, rather than his mind, Christophe grabs Bruno by the collar of his jacket and pushes him against the wall. They kiss each other until short of breath, forgetting all common sense and when they eventually manage to break their embrace, they chuckle nervously and Bruno says to his friend : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been dying to do this ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every single day since you brought me here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you want more ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much more,” groans Christophe against the lips of Bruno “and those shorts are indecent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chris, look at me.” tempers Bruno </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christophe struggles to focus on the blue eyes of his best friend but Bruno waits patiently until they lock their gazes together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to be sure you’re not getting any wrong idea here…” says the Economy Minister “I’m going to have sex with you, oh Lord, I’m dying to try this, and the sexual tension between us is killing me. But this is a one time thing and I won’t offer you a proper relationship like maybe you want to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” groans Christophe “I want you. Right here and now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” surrenders Bruno “just wanted to be sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop overthinking things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one having a depressive episode.” replies Bruno, regretting his words instantly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christophe blinks several time, lets go of his best friend so violently that Bruno’s head slightly hits the wall, and he runs back to his bedroom, slamming the door after himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Chris’ !” tries Bruno, massaging his head where it banged the wall “You know that’s not what I meant…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is EXACTLY what you meant !” shouts Christophe from inside the room “Go fuck yourself !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruno sighs and passes a hand through his hair. He messed up. He messed up badly. And he knows how susceptible his friend can be. He decides on letting go for now, and he goes downstairs to take his shower. Christophe is lying on his bed, angry and sad that Bruno brought him back to his depression and bad thoughts. He is more than that, and he feels hurt that his best friend couldn’t pass over this feeling to enjoy some good time with him. He is still deep in his thoughts when Bruno knocks on his door twenty minutes later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chris’ ? May I come in ? Please ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SCREW YOU !” replies Christophe through the door </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christophe, please. You know I didn’t mean to hurt you. I only want to make sure I’m not giving you false hopes…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t slept with anyone in three weeks Bruno… THREE FUCKING WEEKS ! All I wanted was to have some good time, and relieve some of the sexual tension that built up between us. But you made very clear that you are afraid that I get too emotionally attached…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruno, on the other side of the door, bites his lip and decides to provoke fate a little bit. He enters into his best friend’s room, uninvited, making Christophe jump to his feet, ready to kick him out. But Bruno had another trick up to his sleeve : he was only wearing his towel around his hips, and he lets it drop at his feet, revealing himself entirely to his best friend, in his nakedness and vulnerability. Christophe gasps and stays put, unable to move, or say something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to try this with you.” explains Bruno “I’m sorry if I gave you any other impression.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re… Looking so much better than I dreamt about.” blurts out Christophe </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dreamt about me ?” smirks his friend taking a few steps towards him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t really dreams,” concedes Christophe, closing the distance between them “but I needed my brain to focus on something while I was… you know…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so that’s what my sons are hearing late at night.” jokes Bruno </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t.” replies his best friend “I am very very careful to not make any noise… Though I can’t say the same about them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re speaking way too much, Chris’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then make me shut up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruno seals his lips with the one of his friend, to make him effectively shut the fuck up, and Christophe who had been waiting for this, moans indecently, and grabs Bruno by the hips, briging him even closer to him. They are still kissing and Bruno feels the fire of desire ignite his lower belly, as they stumble their way to the bed. He ends up on top of Christophe, still kissing him, relentlessly. The hands of his friend traveled on his ass, grabbing the flesh and pressing their intimacies against each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this ?” questions Christophe </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hundred percent certain.” nods Bruno “You’re the one I want to have this experience with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m so glad you’re offering me my biggest dream on a silver platter…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruno kisses him once more, his tongue invading Christophe’s mouth, possessing him as if the man was his to love and cherish. And in a sense he is. They both know they are playing a very dangerous game here, because Christophe has an actual crush on his best friend, but they are pretending it won’t be a problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruno’s lips travel from his partner’s mouth to his neck, and Christophe brings one of his hands on the back of his friend’s neck, encouraging him to taste more of him, to kiss him with more passion. Christophe closed his eyes, and his lips are parted on a silent moan.The Economy Minister grabs the hem of his friend’s t-shirt and lifts it above Chris’ head, throwing it further in the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I get criticized for throwing clothes everywhere when I put a girl in my bed ?” jokes the Interior Minister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up !” groans Bruno, biting gently on Christophe’s earlobe </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or I’m putting something in your mouth to make sure you stop talking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ?” teases Christophe “And what would you put between my sweet, sweet lips ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re about to find out if you don’t shut up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I do want to find out ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a prick !” chuckles Bruno “Open your mouth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Economy Minister climbs upper on the bed, and places himself with one knee on each side of his friend’s head. His cock is not fully hard yet, but it’s getting bigger and stiffer, thanks to their mutual teasing. Christophe understands immediately and he leans slightly forward to take his best friend’s dick between his lips. When he traps the flesh rod in his mouth, Bruno exhales deeply and tilts his head backwards, taken by the pleasure he feels invading him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Lord !” he mutters “That feels good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never did that to another man before,” says Christophe catching his breath “I need you to guide me, to tell me what you like, how you feel…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will guide you, Chris’.” nods Bruno</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruno places his hands on the wall, and pushes himself a little deeper in the mouth of his best friend. He feels Christophe’s tongue wrap around his cock, and a very indecent moan escapes his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels good,” he tells his partner “very good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can read in Christophe’s eyes that the man enjoys pleasing him, and he silently questions him on whether he can push himself further into his mouth. Christophe nods, and teases the tip of his cock, to encourage him to go deeper. Bruno moves his hips, and he fills his best friend’s mouth entirely with his large dick, now rock hard. Christophe coughs and struggles to adjust. He knew Bruno was well-endowed, he didn’t know how much until now, but he likes it. And once he gets adjusted to the size, he does his best to suck on it, and he uses his tongue to circle around the flesh. The next few minutes are nothing but pure pleasure for Bruno, and he screams his partner’s name more than he probably should. Or would if he was with Pauline. When he withdraws from his friend’s mouth, Bruno gives Christophe some time to breathe properly, and he goes down on him, kissing a trail down his chest, stopping around the right nipple, drawing a surprised cry from Christophe’s throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, do that again.” begs his friend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That ?” teases Bruno, kissing him again on the exact same spot </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, tha-aat.” moans Christophe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t keep his body from arching on the bed, but thankfully Bruno is pinning him firmly on the mattress, making sure he does not move too much, nor escape him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem really sure of you for someone who’s never had such an experience…” says Christophe, observing his friend go lower on him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you believe me if I tell you I’ve got NO idea of what I’m doing ?” jokes his best friend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really ?” frowns Christophe </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m improvising. But you seem to like what I’m doing… And so far, I only did what I would have done with any person I’d put in my bed, except you’re a man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except now you’re hesitating.” jokes Christophe “I read your second thoughts in your eyes when you arrived at the waistband of my jeans…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not.” argues Bruno </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes you are.” teases Christophe, passing his hand in his lover’s hair “But that’s okay. And you don’t have to do this, we can directly skip to the next step.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m rock hard in my jeans,” admits Christophe “we can definitely go further, if you still want that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… Yes.” nods Bruno “But we need to take our time and be gentle with each other. I’ve never done this, remember ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, because you think I did ?” jokes Christophe “It will be a first for both of us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They smile at each other and Bruno gets back up to kiss his friend. He uses one of his hands to open the fly of Christophe’s jeans and he introduces his hand in the underwear of his partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re indeed very hard, Christophe.” he smirks against the lips of his partner </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like what you’re discovering ?” encourages his friend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not as big as you, but I know how to use it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hence your success among the womankind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” admits Christophe “But my natural charisma plays a good role too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They chuckle and kiss each other feverishly, like teenagers, taken by their lust for each other. Christophe makes them swap position so he can be on top of his friend and he whispers in Bruno’s ear : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to fuck you now. And make you scream my name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I keep silent ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of my lovers ever kept quiet.” warns Christophe “They always end up moaning or screaming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a challenge ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just a fact.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christophe grins and he lowers one of his hands, to help Bruno put his legs up in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you hold your legs ?” asks Christophe “I think you’ll be more comfortable. Or… Wait… Maybe…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs a pillow behind the head of his friend and places it under Bruno’s lower back. He then helps the economy Minister find the best position possible to be comfortable, and he takes advantage of having him offered like that to tease him on the most sensitive spots of his intimacy. It makes Bruno shiver and chuckle, and Christophe smirks. The latter gets rid of his jeans and climbs back on the bed, entirely naked and determined to fully enjoy this time with Bruno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gentle, please.” reminds Bruno </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christophe grabs the lubricant in his nightstand and he pours some on his fingers, his eyes deep in those of Bruno. The sexual tension between them is crazy, and it fills the air with an atmosphere that gives them goosebumps and shivers of anticipation. Christophe leans over Bruno, approaching his lubricated fingers from the arsehole of his best friend, kissing his chest at the same time to trigger his mind with mixed signals to shortcut the pain. He introduces a finger inside Bruno, making him moan in pain and discomfort and he has to place a hand over his shoulder to keep him on the bed and to have him not run away. He pushes his finger further inside and tears come to the corners of Bruno’s eyes, but Christophe traps the nipple of his friend between his lips, making him moan of pleasure at the same time. He keeps doing this slow torture for a while longer, and Bruno slowly eases up around his finger, allowing him to move slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OOAAH CHRIS’ !” groans Bruno with a deep voice that sounds indecently sweet to the ears of his partner “Keep doing that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruno is about to say something even more indecent when they both overhear the entrance door of the house slam and the voice of Bruno’s eldest son from downstairs : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, Chris’, I’m home !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two best friends exchange a panicked look and Christophe withdraws his finger from inside Bruno. The Economy Minister jumps off the bed and he grabs his towel, hastily placing it back around his hips. What they fear is that Bruno’s son discovers them both in the room, and asks questions. As a matter of fact, they can already hear him climbing up the wooden staircase, because his bedroom is next to the guest room, in which Christophe is sleeping. Bruno bites his lip, he’s got no time to run back to the lower floor, where he should be after his shower. Christophe is lying on his bed, an arm behind his head, frustrated to not have succeeded once again in fucking Bruno, but he understands that it is now too risky to pursue this now that they aren’t alone anymore. Bruno is standing next to the door of Christophe’s room, thankfully closed, and they both wait to hear the teenage boy pass in front of the room, and enter into his bedroom next door, shutting the door to begin breathing again. It was a close call. Sometimes the boy stops to chat with Chris’ and it would have been a total disaster if he did that today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry.” mutters Bruno to his best friend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away.” replies Christophe on the same tone </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruno opens the door of the bedroom, as silently as possible, and he tiptoes his way back downstairs, to get dressed. Christophe sighs and gets up to shut the door. It was so close this time. So close. And they could have enjoyed themselves so much. He leans against the door and lets himself slide down until he sits on the floor, his legs apart. He closes his eyes and pictures the perfect body of his best friend. Bruno has the body of someone who's been practising all kinds of sports since a young age, and it shows. And what he hides in his pants is beyond what Christophe could have imagined. Thicker, longer, and it filled his mouth perfectly. His cock is becoming hard again, and before he can really realize, Christophe is letting his hand slide up and down his rod, exhaling deeply, his mind still completely focused on Bruno. Yes, he didn’t fuck him, but now he’s got plenty of images to fill his fantasies with, and maybe, one day, they’ll manage to find a moment to make those a reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooooo ? What are your thoughts on this chapter ?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please do not hesitate to leave a comment, I read and answer them all :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>